Field
The present invention is generally related to an apparatus, system, and method for mixing and depositing a slurry mixture to form gypsum board.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in the art of making drywall, it is generally known to and blend foam into gypsum slurry. Generally, the mixture of materials are combined and swirled to create a vortex in a mixing device of a gypsum board making system. However, this vortex tends to act like a centrifuge (i.e., which is normally designed to separate materials). That is, since the foam and slurry are materials of different densities (relatively heavy gypsum slurry and relatively light weight foam), when these materials are mixed in such a manner and exposed to centrifuge-like conditions, the foam and slurry materials may separate. As such, it has been discovered that, at times, blending of the foam and slurry may be impeded, and thus the formation of a consistent, homogeneous mixture does not occur. Quality issues in the finished gypsum board then ensue, which may include, for example, blisters, blows, voids, poor core formation, uneven drying, and low finished product strengths.